


Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints

by WatcherOfVerses



Category: Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcherOfVerses/pseuds/WatcherOfVerses
Summary: Sometimes....sometimes you just break, and you can’t be fixed.





	Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has mentions of other characters deaths, and suicide. Please, if you are easily triggered by this don’t read it. Thank you.

Scorch sat on her berth in the darkness, a gun in hand. Everything was crushing down on her. The words that she heard all day weaving through her mind.

Are you okay?

Hey, what’s up?

Do you wanna go out?

Pay attention!

Dude, chill out.

Freak..

Weirdo.

SHUT UP!!!!

Her head was hung low, along with her doorwings. The gun gleamed in the dim moonlight front he window. Memories, voices, words all echoed through her helm. Her sister…. she was dead….. Down Jinx…… dead……. Celestial…. only Primus knew…… Silver….. dead…….. a tear fell onto the gun. Her normally bright biolights were dim, and her optics were faint and dull. Nothing’s right……

“Somethings wrong with me….” She whispered in the air. “Something is horribly wrong with me…..” she looked back down at the gun in her servos. The aching hole in her chest only became deeper, harsher. To her, there was only one way to end the pain…. she raised the gun to her helm, spark pounding. The barrel felt cool against her temple, and her servo was steady. One bullet…. one shot……. Scorch felt more tears stream down her face as the images of her sisters devastated face as her spark was shot clean through. Down Jinx’s horror, Silvers anger and Celestials rejection…… it was to much. She squeezed the gun.

“I’m sorry…… I can’t…. I can’t go on anymore…… I can’t fight anymore……..” and she pulled the trigger, and for a moment, she panicked. Nononononono!!! She expected death, but…. she blinked. She….She was still here…. she checked the gun. Who unloaded it? Why…? She grabbed the dagger next to her, and started to slit her wrists. One, two, three….. She didn’t stop until her energon flowed freely from the cuts, and even then she let them bleed, silently crying. She began to feel dizzy, and soon, blissful darkness took her.


End file.
